A Horrifying Brew
by GamerFan369
Summary: Asriel finds out what Muffet's tea is made of.


**This is just a quick one-shot I thought up and decided to write. I actually really like it, so I hope you do too! Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Setting: This is an AU where the ending of the True Pacifist happened, except Asriel used the Human Souls to stay alive. So, now all monsters are living happily in the Underground along with Frisk. Also, Asriel and Frisk live together since Frisk decided to stay with Toriel and Asgore and be a family with all three of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own** ** _Undertale_** **. This amazing game belongs to Toby Fox and him alone.**

* * *

They got the call around six.

Hearing their phone ring, they quickly stuffed the rest of the cinnamon butterscotch pie in their mouth and picked the mobile up.

"Hello?" they asked, swallowing the last bit of pie.

"Um, Frisk," Muffet's voice was heard on the other end, a hint of uncertainty present. "Cutting to the chase, I need you to come here right now."

"Why? What's wrong?" the human asked, confused.

"It's, Asriel. There's something wrong with him."

Frisk nodded, although they got slightly worried at the sentence. "Okay. I'll be right there."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Frisk entered Muffet's café; noting only two monsters were currently in the room. Asriel and Muffet were sitting at a table near a wall in the middle of the café, and Asriel...well...

The goat was paralyzed, staring at an empty teacup in front of him, eyes wide, with a shocked and horrified expression on his face.

Frisk, whose worry had just increased, looked from Asriel, to Muffet, who looked very concerned for monster, then back to Asriel. Slowly, they made their way towards their friend.

"Asriel," they said once they reached him, "what's wrong?" They gently placed a hand on his shoulder, but the goat didn't react in the slightest. He didn't even blink.

Realizing nothing they could say or do would help at the moment, Frisk turned to Muffet. The spider's worried gaze was set on Asriel.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, deary." Her eyes flickered between the two creatures, finally moving. "One moment he was drinking tea, all fine and dandy, the next he was like this!"

With a nod, Frisk asked, "Can you please tell me exactly what happened from when Asriel first came in to when he became frozen?"

Muffet nodded and began to recall the events that had happened less than an hour ago. "Well, it started out normal. Asriel came in, thirsty, and ordered some tea. So, I made what he ordered and had my spiders give it to him. He thanked them and then took a sip. His eyes seemed to widen in delight and he drank the rest in one go. Setting the teacup down, he quickly ordered more. He drank four glasses in the span of five minutes. Four! I've never seen a kid his age or size drink that much tea that fast before in my life! It does do good for my business though, ahuhuhu...

"Anyways, by then, my spiders, Asriel, and I were the only ones left in the café. But, that's not really important, so moving on. Right before Asriel was about to order another cup, he called to me and asked what the tea was made of. I could tell he really liked it, so I complied, thinking he must've wanted to try to make some at home. I told him what it was made of and not even a second later, he ended up like this! I tried to get him out of it, but nothing I did would work. After about fifteen, twenty minutes, I finally decided to call you. And here we are, deary~"

The human nodded along with the story, nothing sounding too strange, but the end catching their interest. "You said he didn't end up like this until after he heard the ingredient list, right?"

"Correct. But I don't know why he would react this way. The ingredients are all things you can find anywhere."

"I see. May I hear the list too, and in the exact order you said it in?"

"Of course, deary. Exact order, exact order... So, I told him it was made of hot water, organic spices, a dash of cinnamon, and..." Muffet drawled as she reached into the bag beside her and pulled out the last ingredient for emphasis, "golden flowers. So you see, nothing unusual or strange at all."

Choking on air a bit, Frisk looked from the golden flowers, to Asriel, to the teacup, back to Asriel, then finally, back to the flowers.

"And you said he drank four cups of this tea?"

"Right."

"Oh no."

* * *

Later that night, Frisk rubbed Asriel's back in comfort while the goat used every mouth cleaning product known to man or monster to try to get the tea out of his mouth. All the while, Asriel was sobbing. " _I'm sorry!_ " he cried out, the toothpaste, mouthwash, dental floss, and crocodile tears messing up his voice. " _I'M SO SORRY!_ "

Needless to say, it was a long night.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Reviews, favorites, and follows are greatly appreciated and make me so happy! Or, if you have any helpful criticism, I'd love to hear that too! Anything that will help me improve my writing is great to hear.**

 **Anyways, once again, I hope you enjoyed the story and I will see you in the next one I write! Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


End file.
